Teenage Dream
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Two shots, donde se podra leer el Genesis y el Fin de Klaine, usando la cancion que lo comenzo todo en la biblioteca de Dalton. Entren, lean y manden reviews
1. Teenage Dream- The Start

**Hola!... primer fic Klaine, será una narración desde el POV de Kurt, pero en el próximo cap., tendremos una parte de Blaine y una de Kurt.**

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y de RIB y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir.**

**Capitulo 1: Teenage Dream- The Start**

**Kurt POV**

Esta semana fue un desastre para mí; primero al Sr. Schue se le ocurre hace otra semana de Mash- Up's entre chicos y chicas; y, como siempre, me toca con los chicos; y segundo, esta semana Karofsky ha estado más intenso con sus abusos.

Antes el solo me llamaba con apodos despectivos pero ahora sus abusos pasaron a los físico; y lo peor es que no puedo decir nada porque no hay pruebas en mi cuerpo que puedan servir para culparlo, además si las consigo al volver el atacaría con más fuerza y eso me asusta.

El Sr. Schuester lo vio pero cuando se lo fuimos a decir a la Directora Sylvester, ella nos dijo lo mismo que yo sé "Necesito pruebas físicas" y luego le dije que sus apodos despectivos me molestaban así que me hizo escoger entre otros y me quede con "Porcelana".

Esto hizo que el Sr. Schue hiciera un cambio a la tarea y mando a que las chicas hicieran temas de rock cantados por chicos y los chicos temas cantados por chicas; yo estuve feliz pues ese es mi especialidad. Sin embargo cuando propuse ciertos puntos en la reunión con los chicos ellos se negaron.

Días atrás el profesor nos dijo los nombres de nuestra competencia para las seccionales "The Hipsters" y "The Dalton Warblers" y según dejo esta era una escuela de puros chicos y, como siempre, Santana con sus comentarios odiosos, dijo que sería una escuela de puros gays; así que una tarde luego de clases tome la iniciativa de ir a esa escuela y ver si conocía algún chico abiertamente gay con el cual hacer amistad.

Al llegar me quede asombrado con todo lo que veía, es una escuela casi de lujo; es un internado así que debía ser bastante caro y debe ser muy bueno y exclusivo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi a un gran grupo de chicos bajar, cuando lo vi, cabello negro, de piel blanca y cuando lo vi a los ojos eran de un color caramelo y eso me pareció hermoso.

-Emm disculpa pero ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿no lo sabes?- negué- los Warblers tendrán una presentación

-Espera…- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¿Esto es por el club Glee?- ¿ese el club Glee de este colegio?

-Si… ¿no conoces a los Warblers?- volví a negar- ellos son como súper estrellas de rock aquí, ven yo te guio- me tomo de la mano y corrimos hacia donde iban los demás, y todo me pareció como en cámara lenta.

Todo termino muy rápido, en mi opinión, cuando lo veo abrir una puerta de madera bastante maciza, veo todo el sitio, incluso a los alumnos y murmuro-

Luego este chico me ve y me dice acomodando mi chaqueta- La próxima vez no olvides tu chaqueta chico nuevo- acomoda la solapa de mi chaqueta negra y dice- esta arreglada- solo pude sonreír y verlo embobado, luego de ese momento mágico escucho unos sonidos vocales y él me dice- si me disculpas- y se voltea y comienza a cantar.

Su voz junto con la de los Warblers me asombro, todos sincronizados; bailando, cantando o haciendo los instrumentos; sin embargo lo que me llamo más la atención fue la aceptación de los chicos de la escuela; si antes estaba asombrado ahora más, y pensar que todo la escuela odia el club, incluso los profesores y aquí eso no existe.

Mis ojos se posaron en el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones claros, que me vieron de frente por unos instantes y luego sonrió; para este momento creía que todos estos chicos eran gays, sin embargo más adelante sabría que el único era este chico que ahora cantaba teenage dream.

Luego de algunos minutos de oírlos terminaron todos con sus brazos cruzados al frente

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

Con eso comenzó una relación tutor- alumno para enfrentar mis miedos a Dave; luego una de amistad- compañerismo en los Warblers y por ultimo una relación.

**Fin de la primera parte**

…**.**

**¿Qué opinan? Pensaba narrar la presentación desde el POV de Kurt pero decidí hacer algo diferente y creo que salió mejor.**

**El próximo cap. será spoilers si no han visto la cuarta temporada; sobretodo el 4x04: The Break Up.**

**Próximo cap.: Don't Speak- The End**


	2. Don't speak- The End

**Hola!... primer fic Klaine, será una narración desde el POV de Kurt, pero en el próximo cap., tendremos una parte de Blaine y una de Kurt.**

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y de RIB y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir.**

**Capitulo 2: Don't Speak- The End**

**Blaine POV**

Voy camino a la casa de Kurt, con un ramo de flores en mano y el corazón lleno de arrepentimiento, no puedo creer lo que le hice al amor de mi vida, ¿Cómo pude? Yo creía que era más fuerte que eso pero al parecer no.

Soy como cualquier otro hombre que en el momento de la necesidad no puede controlarse y esperar a ver de nuevo a la persona que ama. Algunas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras pienso que hacer para decirle que lo engañe con otra persona. Como voy a hacer para disculparme por herirlo.

Como si fuera ayer, recordé lo que paso meses antes cuando descubrí que Kurt se estaba textiando con un chico que le decía que quería su voz como ringtone; y entendí como se podría sentir Kurt al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Herido, molesto, con el corazón partido, en fin, como una persona que fue engañada por alguien que alega amarlo más que nada; en eso, mientras mi menta divaga, la canción "It's not right, but it's ok" comenzó y mi culpa fue peor.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kurt?- le dije mostrándole el teléfono celular- este chico obviamente te gusta ¿no?- pregunte con la voz quebrada luego de leer todo lo que decían los mensajes_

_-Me gusta cómo me hace sentir- dijo el luego de unos minutos de silencio- pero e-está bien, lo siento_

_Me reí sin ganas y le dije con tono de sarcasmo- no es correcto pero está bien- dije lo ultimo algo molesto y me fui de su casa; esa noche mientras me desahogaba con la pera de boxeo se me vino la canción perfecta para la semana de Whitney Houston._

_Interpretaría it's not right, but it's ok._

_Al día siguiente, me pare frente a todos- esta canción es para los que han sido engañados._

_Todos miraron a Kurt- oh por Dios, no te engañe_

_Con eso comencé a cantar viéndolo siempre, vi como Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam y Mercedes me acompañaban con algo de dudas pero yo sabía, gracias a Kurt, lo que había pasado, todos había sido engañados o engañadores en algún momento._

_Cuando termine de cantar me fui del salón._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Disculpe señor, podría cambiar la canción, me trae malos recuerdos- lo ultimo casi en un susurro

-Ok, entiendo, yo también entraño a Whitney Houston- el cambio a una estación latina y así llegamos al "apartamento" de Kurt y Rachel. Le pague al señor y así me baje, y camine hacia donde me decía la dirección y cuando por fin llegue tome aire y toque la puerta y cuando él me abrió la puerta me asegure que solo viera las flores y luego mostré mi rostro.

El lucia sorprendido pero de manera grata- ¿Blaine? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí hoy? Te esperaba para dentro de unos días

-Lo sé pero es que te extrañe demasiado- le di un beso y luego las flores cuando vi a Finn y me sorprendió- ¿Finn? Wow es genial verte- le di un apretón de mano y luego abrace a Rachel

-Esto es genial, todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos- sonreímos todos y nos dimos un abrazo en grupo; luego ellos me contaron de sus planes y después de dejar mis cosas y que todos se cambiaran nos fuimos al bar- karaoke.

Al llegar Finn y Rachel fueron por las bebidas mientras Kurt y yo hablamos.

-Me alegra que estés aquí y espero que te anime a cantar

-No sé si debería, después de todo, esto es para estudiantes de NYADA

-Si lo sé pero puedes pedir que te dejen cantar, espero que Brody esté aquí, porque él conoce al pianista- el me había contado de Brody, un chico que le gusta Rachel y además estudia con ella en NYADA. Luego de esperar un rato pude ver que Rachel y un chico se pararon en el escenario hablando y tomando el micrófono- ese es Brody- me dijo y yo no pude evitar ver como Finn los veía y me dio lastima.

Mientras esperábamos por Rachel y Kurt para irnos al bar el me comento el motivo de estar en NYC y lo que le paso en la armada, y ahora ver a su novia cantando con otro chico "Gives your Heart a Break" debe ser la gota que rebaso el vaso; él se veía contrariado mientras ellos cantaban.

Al final ambos hicieron una reverencia y cuando ambos llegaron a mesa, Rachel se sentó junto a Finn y Brody se sentó atrás de ellos. Después de mucho pensar decidí pararme a cantar.

Le pregunte al pianista si podía tocar yo, el me dejo y yo tome asiento frente al piano- buenas noches, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar un tema que interprete cuando conocí al amor de mi vida; esto es para ti Kurt- pude ver su sonrisa pero tuve que apartar la vista para no llorar como un niño pequeño.

Comencé a tocar y cantar, pude ver como el sonreía yo lo veía como tratando de limpiar mi conciencia, mi pecado con cada palabra.

Conforme la canción iba tomando fuerza y sentimiento, pude oír mi voz romperse y como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero debía seguir, cuando le vi pude darme cuenta que su sonrisa se fue y la reemplazo por una expresión de preocupación; seguí cantando y cuando termine el tema todos me aplaudieron y volví a la mesa.

El resto de la velada paso tranquila y ambos nos fuimos por un lado y Finn junto a Rachel por otro.

-Esa presentación fue… Mmm intensa- dijo el caminado junto a mí- ¿hay algo que no me contaste?

Allí me di cuenta que no podía seguir ocultando el sol con un dedo así que me voltee y le dije- Estos últimos días… yo estuve viendo a alguien

-¿Q- qué?

-Tú no estuviste y yo… me sentía solo- me sentía como la peor escoria de este mundo pero no podría parar ahora

-Es Sebastián ¿verdad?

-No no fue Sebastián

-Entonces ¿Quién fue?

-Kurt eso no es lo importante

-Claro que si Blaine, no lo puedo creer- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y luego se cubrió la boca llorando

Yo lo único que pude decir fue- Lo siento- luego de eso nos fuimos a su apartamento en un silencio incomodo y cuando llegamos pude ver como Finn y Rachel tampoco pasaban un buen momento.

Pasamos esa noche sin hablarnos, mucho menos besos o abrazos y puede ver que nuestros amigos tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente siguió el silencio y además me di cuenta que Finn no estaba ya; Rachel decidió irse a Lima; y yo, como no deseaba seguir incomodando a Kurt, decidí irme con ella y esperar que las aguas se calmen para seguir pidiendo por perdón.

Había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida, por un error estudio.

**Fin**

…**.**

**¿Qué opinan? Esta vez lo hice desde el POV de Blaine para que se hagan una idea de cómo se puedo haber sentido el sobre este tema.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios y me digan que tal les pareció!**


End file.
